


Unnatural

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cat AU, Cat Castiel, Cat Dean, Cat Sam, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, M/M, Michael is less dicky, Multi, The clan cats are reeeeaaallllyyyyy stuck up., Want to know what it would be like for a rogue to look in on the clans?, Well know you will now, all the fluffy fur!, eventually, everyone's a cat!, for now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 18:58:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 15,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2518346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Azazel's ears twitched at the sound of a mouse scuttling underneath a nearby bush. Currently he was possessing a mahogany-colored medicine cat by the name of Dewnose. He paused a moment to ponder why clan cats had such weird names. Dewnose, Berryheart, Suntail.... Why were they so obsessed with such stupid names? And they didn't even stay the same! A cat could start as Minnowkit, just to have it changed to Minnowpaw, and then later to something like Minnowtail! A cat should just keep the same name, regardless of age. He felt a surge of irritation; he despised having to remember the name of each cat he possesed. It just made it even more difficult to stay undercover.</p><p>Or</p><p>Supernatural in a Warrior cats AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Azazel’s mission

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! Let me just say, I dont own any characters, or the clans. I saw a picture one day (http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1tdmzupVI1qh09nho1_500.jpg) and decided to write a fanfic based of off it. This is also my first fanfic, so please be kind.  
> A brief explanation of the clans: There are four of them. Riverclan, Thunderclan, Shadowclan, and Windclan. Kittypets are house cats, Rogues are the random cats that dont have an owner and dont live in a clan, and Twolegs are humans. All leaders of the clans have 'star' added to their last name. Bellow the leader is the deputy, the second in command and the heir to leadership. Then come the medicine cats, who are the doctor of the clan, they are also the ones who talk to the ancestors. I can answer any questions if you are still confused on the way clans run.

Azazel's ears twitched at the sound of a mouse scuttling underneath a nearby bush. Currently he was possessing a mahogany-colored medicine cat by the name of Dewnose. He paused a moment to ponder why clan cats had such weird names. Dewnose, Berryheart, Suntail.... Why were they so obsessed with such stupid names? And they didn't even stay the same! A cat could start as Minnowkit, just to have it changed to Minnowpaw, and then later to something like Minnowtail! A cat should just keep the same name, regardless of age. He felt a surge of irritation; he despised having to remember the name of each cat he possesed. It just made it even more difficult to stay undercover.

“Dewnose, are you alright?” squeaked the apprentice.

 _My apprentice_ , he corrected himself quickly. No point in making any mistakes when he had gotten this far. He looked at Minnowpaw. “Yes, I am fine. It’s just this cold weather; it makes me stiff.’’

“So you unsheathe your claws?” Minnowpaw asked, eyes wide.

 _Observations like that will only get you killed quicker,_ he wanted to sneer at her, but he stopped himself. It would have been an empty threat anyways; he couldn't kill the apprentice until he got her to the edge of the river. Then, just one little push…. And afterwards he would be told what to do next.

The apprentice sensed something wrong. She couldn't have been more right.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The ‘she’ in question was slowly backing away. What was wrong with her mentor? And when had his eyes turned yellow? Normally they were a pretty and clear blue! She felt her heartbeat quicken as he got a dark, almost evil look in his eyes. Suddenly her mind flashed back to the dream she had. It had been about a moon ago, but she remembered every bitter detail. She remembered cursed brown fur that would bring destruction and murder. But what did that have to do with her mentor?

Then she heard it, barely a whisper.

Run.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Azazel looked at Minnowpaw, who was still backing up. He saw the look of fear in her eyes and sighed inwardly. _Just once I want to get a mission done without any complications._ He let some of his host’s worry leak into his gaze. He stepped forward a bit and added concern to his voice. “Minnowpaw? Are you-”

“Stay back!” Minnowpaw shouted before taking off running.

He sighed and started after her. This body wasn't made for running. He pushed it, harder than it probably should have been able to go. He finally caught up to the apprentice, who was considerably fast for her age. He unsheathed his claws and laid a blow to her paws, knocking her down. As soon as she was down, he was on her. He grabbed her by the scruff and started to drag the struggling apprentice back towards the river. Through clenched teeth he grumbled, “If you had just followed me to the river we wouldn't have had to go through all this, now would we? Now I’m going to have to clean up the mess. Stupid kit.”

Minnowpaw could see them. She saw her warrior ancestors line up beside her, whispering gentle encouragement to not give up, to keep struggling. She saw the stars in their fur glow brighter and their silhouettes take more shape as she got closer to the river. She knew was going to die. It was as simple as that. She went limp; it was getting hard to breath. She was dying and there was no point to continue fighting.

Suddenly, a cat stepped in front of them. This one looked different from the rest; his fur was a luminescent, blinding white. He suddenly struck out, his claws hitting her teacher. Azazel let go and recoiled from the blow, hissing angrily. Minnowpaw gasped in and breathed the air greedily.

The white cat stayed silent as he got between Azazel and Minnowpaw. He looked down upon the cat who now had an ugly scratch on his face. His eyes shone for a brief second before her mentor turned around and ran. A black smoke was enveloping her mentor, controlling the way he moved. Was that what had tried to kill her?

Minnowpaw glanced up at the white cat, who had started to fade again. “Thank you!” She managed to mew.

He glanced at her, no warmth or feeling in his eyes. He started to speak, so softly that she had to lean closer to hear what he told her.

_“When the dark and stars collide,_

_two will rise and chase the shadows back._

_Gold is that of Michael’s claw,_

_and brown is the demon king of hell.”_

The rest of the Starclan warriors began to chant this. It grew from a quiet murmur to a loud rumble that hurt her ears. She gritted her teeth and called out to the white cat who was walking away. She needed to ask what he meant; who in the world was Michael? And what was a demon king? She ran as fast as she could with a limp paw, trying to catch the cat as he got farther and farther away. Her lungs burned and screamed at her to stop, but she couldn't! She needed to catch him!

She ran and called until she tripped over a rock. Landing with a grunt, she looked up helplessly at the white cat, who now seemed to be walking up an invisible hill into the stars, the rest of her ancestors following. One looked back, his blue eyes shining. He paused a moment and slowly padded back towards her. 

"What is a demon king, who is-," her torrent of questions was stopped when he put gently rested his tail in between her eyes. A sudden flood of warmth and peace flooded in to her. She collapsed from exhaustion, finding that her questions could be asked later. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Castiel!" Michael called from the top of the invisible hill. "Its time to go, leave her!"

Castiel nodded and quickly ran after his brothers and sisters. He felt the familiar warmth of his home wash over him as he stepped into the blinding light.


	2. Sams dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got so excited that people actual read this story I wrote the next chapter today. I am nothing if not enthusiastic. Thank you to those who stop and read this! Any advice on how this should continue, or idea's I am open for! Also, the first chapter is actually the prologue, so this is the first chapter officially......

_He shouted as loud as he could at his burning mate. The smoke stung his eyes and burned his lungs but he had to reach her! She was across the room, her stomach clawed open, blood pooling around her and staining her beautiful yellow-dappled white coat. The fire devoured the dry wood of the floor. He had to reach her! He could hear his brother shouting behind him somewhere, no doubt telling him to come back. He felt Dean grab his tail and yank it back, just in time to save him from getting crushed by a flaming rafter. He shouted; whether in grief, pain, or anger, he didn't know. He just continued to shout and struggle against his brother as he was dragged out of the flaming house._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam woke with a start, completely alert. He glanced around the soft, morning-lit room. Jess stirred beside him, her ears angled towards him. “Sam? Is everything alright?”

He nodded, sheathing his claws. “Just a bad dream.”

Jess smiled and licked his ear, trying to comfort him. “I get those sometimes, too. Don't worry, Sam, nothing bad can happen to us here.” Her ears flicked as the clinking of dry food hitting a metal bowl sounded throughout the house. She grinned, “Breakfast time!’’ She got up and bounded off in a single graceful move.

Sam slowly got up and stretched out, letting the sun warm his fur. He had to admit that it had been hard for him to adjust to living in such a small, enclosed space. He was used to running underneath the stars, soft pine needles under his paws as he chased squirrels and mice. He kind of missed it, but he was with Jess now. He had renounced his hunting life in favor of the she-cat he loved. Even if it did mean he had to put up with eating dry food and twolegs constantly trying to pick him up.

He heard it before he saw anything- a small clink above him. Instinct took over and he rolled out of the way of the heavy brown cat that dropped where Sam had been just a moment ago. He stayed on his back a second too long, and then the brown cat was on him, teeth locked around his neck. Sam went limp, and the brown cat let go, backing out of the way.

“You’re gettin’ slow, little bro,” Dean taunted.

Sam felt a rush of anger- being beat up in his own territory was bad enough, but to add to his humiliation Jess entered the room giggling. “I can see why you never introduced me to your brother!” She said, mrrowing with laughter.

“What are you doing here, Dean?” he hissed through gritted teeth. Dean was licking his paw, as though nothing had happened.

"Your lovely mate invited me in,” he said, grinning at Jess, his usual flirty charm turned on her.

Sam licked the ruffled fur on his back, feeling indignant. He wanted to be angry with Jess, but he knew he couldn't be. Jess asked about Sam’s family all the time; he supposed getting a chance to meet one of them had seemed like a great opportunity to her.

He glared at Dean. "Why are you here?”

Dean’s flirtiness left and he looked at Sam seriously. “I came to check up on you.” He gave him a look that said I’ll explain more later. “But enough about me. I would like to know more about your pretty mate!”

Jess smiled, swishing her bushy tail around her paws. Sam rolled his eyes. “Outside. Now.” Dean followed Sam out the open window. As soon as they were out of sight, Sam turned on Dean. “What are you really doing here? And don't give me any of that ‘checking up on you’ crap!”

Dean sighed. “Nice to see you too, Sammy. I'm here because Dad went on a hunting trip a few moons ago and he hasn't come back.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam felt the cold breeze sweep through his fur. He shuddered; he had almost forgotten what a chilly fall morning felt like. The overwhelming scents of the forest filled his nose. Damn, he missed it!

Dean walked towards a small hole that had obviously belonged to a fox before. Sam went into it warily; the scent of fox was overwhelming.

“Dad was here last. At least, that’s what the fox said.”

Sam nodded. Fox. it was still weird to think that his brother had learned the language of other animals. “What happened to it?”

Dean shrugged. “After it tried to eat me I didn't exactly stick around to see where it went.”

Sam’s eyes widened “Tried to eat you? Dean, this is crazy! We are in a fox den! Its home! Where it lives!” He whispered harshly, keeping one eye on the entrance. His brother either hadn't heard him or didn't care. He just continued on, deeper into the pit.

“Before the fox attacked me he was going on about how he had nearly got some black striped cat. Now call me crazy, but that sounds an awful lot like dad. But I can't say for sure unless….” Dean trailed off as he shoved his head into a small pit, probably where the fox put the bones of his old meals. Dean’s head reappeared, a triumphant grin on his face, holding in his teeth a small leaf-wrapped parcel.

Before either could comment, a sniffing sound came from the entrance. Dean’s fur stood on end and Sam hissed softly as the scent of fox filled the den. He looked at Dean, hoping his brother had some form of a plan, but Dean was gone.

Sam looked around frantically. _Where could he have gone?_ He felt something hit his head and he looked up to see a small tunnel with his brother’s head popping out of it. “Come on!” Dean hissed before disappearing again. Sam threw one last glance at the tunnel entrance, only to see the fox looking at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 comments are needed for me to write the next chapter! And Kudos are my mini cheerleaders, so dont be hesitant!


	3. Hunters loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry, this chapter is horrible. Essential to the plot, but horrible.

The fox looked just as surprised to see Sam as Sam was to see it. There was a tense pause as both parties evaluated the other. Sam looked up at the hole before jumping towards it. The fox took the same moment to dive into his home after Sam.

 

Sam paused and looked down at the tunnel entrance. The fox was sitting there, right below him, staring at him. He could have sworn the thing was grinning at him! It got up and lazily pawed at the tunnel entrance. Sam backed up a few steps, unable to look away. The fox jumped up and into the tunnel. Sam’s jaw dropped as he turned around and ran. He didn't need to look behind to know the fox was chasing him.

 

The tunnels seemed endless; each turn looked exactly the same. _Is this how I’m going to die? Clawed to death by a fox? Why did I ever agree to going with Dean?!_

 

He could feel the fox snap at his tail, missing by a mere paw’s length. He pushed his body to put on an extra burst of speed. He could see the entrance now! Just a few more steps! He burst out of the tunnel, looking over his shoulder to see if the fox was still following him, and ran straight into a tree.

 

The fox stopped running and barked out something that sounded like a laugh. He slowly closed in until he was standing over Sam and grinning a malicious grin that seemed to say ‘not so big now, huh?’ Sam looked up; his brother was on a tree branch above them. Dean grinned and winked before he jumped off and landed on the fox, claws and teeth bared.

 

The fox immediately bucked, trying to get Dean off. Dean held tight and began to bite and scratch the fox. The fox rolled over, crushing Dean but baring his soft underbelly in the process. Sam took the moment and attacked, scratching at the fox and tearing out chunks of fur.

 

The fox jumped off Dean and rounded on Sam. Sam dodged its snapping jaws and swiped at the beast’s eyes. The fox had gotten his head out of the way quick enough, but Dean had recovered by now and slid under the fox, scratching away at his belly.

 

The fox suddenly realized that maybe taking on two trained warriors wasn't a very good idea. It snapped at Dean's neck and took off running. Dean stood up, a long scratch running down his side. He looked at Sam and grinned. “Well, that takes care of that.”

 

Sam shook his head. “That was the stupidest thing we’ve ever done!”

 

Dean shrugged and climbed back up the tree. “Maybe, but we got what we needed,” He jumped down to the ground again, wincing as he landed, holding the leaf. “I wonder what's in it.”

 

“Wait. You mean to tell me you risked our lives because dad maybe left something in a fox pit, and then grabbed some random leaf out of a dung heap because it might have been from dad?!” Sam shouted. His tail swished irritably this way and that as he searched for cobwebs and marigold to treat Dean’s scratch.

 

“Basically,” Dean said as he watched Sam, having found some marigold, chew it into a poultice. Dean layed on his uninjured side and let his brother work his magic. “I saw some cobwebs up there,” He motioned upwards with his tail. Sam rolled his eyes as he jumped up to get them.

 

Dean sucked in a breath as the poultice was applied to his wounds. “Wanna ease up a bit?”

 

“No,” Sam said flatly. He pressed the cobwebs over the injury and double-checked to make sure everything would stay in place. “So, what did we manage to get?”

 

Dean sat up and nudged the leaf open with his nose. Inside was a tuft of orange fur. Dean sniffed it and made a face. “Shadowclan? Why would Dad want us to go there?”

 

“You,” Sam corrected. “I am going back home to Jess.”

 

Dean gave Sam a look. “You're really going through with that? Come on, Sam. You don't belong in that twoleg nest, and you know it!”

 

Sam shook his head. “Sorry, but I gave up hunting. You know that. I have a life now. A life in which I’m not constantly terrified of being attacked. I don't have to worry about starving to death in the winter. I won’t ever have to stress over keeping my kits safe from hawks, foxes, or badgers. I’m happy, Dean! Why can’t you accept that?”

 

Dean shook his head, “Right. No, you go ahead, just abandon your family for an easy life. It’s all fine by me,” Dean spat before walking off.

 

Sam glared at his brother’s retreating form. He didn't have to explain himself! He trudged home in a bad mood. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He entered his room and plopped down on the comfortable twoleg bed and closed his eyes.The scent of blood caught his attention. His eyes shot open and he looked around, he didn't see anything. Until he felt something wet drop on his head. He looked up in horror as he saw Jessica pinned there, a giant cut reaching from her neck down to the tip of her tail. Her lifeless eyes stared at him, a fearful expression frozen on her face.

 

Before he could make another move her body dropped, catching fire in midair and landing on the bed. Sam jumped out of the way as the bed caught fire. He yowled Jess’ name as he searched for a place he could get back up. The fire was all through the house now! The smoke drifted into his nostrils and made his eyes water. He bent down onto his haunches, about to launch himself onto the bed despite the flames when he felt someone grab his tail and yank him back. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew it must have been Dean, but he still turned and clawed at the golden cat. The rafters from the roof above came crashing down in front of them, blocking his view of the bed. Sam turned and yowled Jess’ name as Dean took the advantage and dragged Sam out of the burning building.

  
Sam didn't stop struggling and fighting until they were outside. The fresh air tasted sweet compared to the smoke, but he barely noticed. Jess was gone. He could feel his heart breaking and he collapsed onto his side, continuously repeating her name, as if that would bring her back. Eventually exhaustion overtook him and he drifted off into an uneasy sleep. He woke once, briefly, to see Dean carrying him off into the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three comments are needed to unlock the next chapter! I love Kudos as well so don't hesitate!


	4. Hunter Reborn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am giving up on the 'comment two times for next chapter'. I am just going to try and update this about once a weak. This chapter is betta'ed by my lovely Em!!!!!

_Dean could smell the smoke, he felt his heart pounding as he heard his father shout something incoherent. He looked around wildly the fire was everywhere! Dean curled up into a corner terrified of his surroundings. What was going on?_

__

_His father appeared in front of him, carrying Sammy by the scruff. He put the kit down gently in front of Dean, “Take Sam outside! Go now, Dean!” Dean nodded quickly and picked up Sam gently, having trouble as the squirming kit mewled and shivered._

__

_He looked around for any escape, his eyes settled on the open window by the couch. He held his breath as he ran towards it, he jumped on the last second. His claws unsheathed as he hit the ledge, the extra weight unbalancing him and making him fall. Dean flipped himself around and jumped again, he had to reach it! He clawed at the sill, just barely pulling him and his brother over it. He glanced backwards, the entire livingroom was on fire, his dad and mom were nowhere to be found. He hesitated before jumping to the ground below._

__

_Dean didn't stop running until he reached the fence. He was still to small to hop over it. He looked around and was relieved to find a small chip in the fence. It was big enough to slip Sammy through. He himself wouldnt fit. He looked up, wiggled his butt and jumped. He clawed at the splintering wood, trying to climb up. He was nearly at the top before he felt someone grab his scruff and haul him the rest of the way. The familiar scent of his father washed over him. Dean balanced on the fence and looked one last time at his nest. The entire thing was in flames, smoke rising into the night. He turned around and jumped to the ground, grabbing his brother before running off after his father._

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean woke to find Sam gone. He sighed and got up, he knew Sam would be at his kittypet home. He couldn't blame the tom for grieving over his dead mate, but they needed to leave. He felt the dead leaves crunch beneath his paws, it would soon be winter and he didn't want to be caught in this kind of forest. Too many twolegs and other rogues for his comfort. He wasn't in the mood to have to fight for even the skinniest rat he could find.

Dean looked both ways as he reached the thunderpath. He smelt the acrid breath of past monsters. He hesitantly put a paw on the hard black path, the  roar of an oncoming monster made him back into the bushes. Its yellow eyes didn't seem to see him as it rushed past him making its unholy  screeching noise. As soon as it passed Dean sprinted across the thunderpath onto the other side, his heart beating wildly as he made it.

Dean walked into the clearing, twolegs had swarmed the place and were putting wooden planks in the ashes. It was fascinating how elaborate twoleg dens were. All the wood, glass, and weird pink fluff they put into it had always confused Dean, why did they make everything so complicated? Why not just build their dens out of branches and dirt like every other animal?

****  
  


He found Sam in a tree, away from the twolegs watching them work. Dean climbed the tree and joined his brother, not saying anything. He didn't exactly know what to say, the past few days Sam had been in a depressed slump. Dean had had forced Sam to eat for crying out loud!

“When do we leave?” Dean nearly jumped off the branch when Sam had broken the silence.

Dean looked at Sam, “I thought you were into this kittypet life.”

 

Sam clawed at the wood underneath him in frustration, “I am! But I can't just forget this Dean! Whatever killed Jess also killed mom! Didn't our nest burn down like this too!?! Isn't this thing the thing that dads has been hunting for my entire life!”

  
Dean looked at his brother. “We leave tonight. And get rid of the color you look weird with it on.” He hopped down the tree, Sam following close behind. He knew this wouldnt last long, eventually Sam would gank the rotten piece of crowfood. But for now, he would be grateful to have his brother by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because I don't require comments to keep writing, doesn't mean I don't want them!! Kudos is soul food so please leave them!!! XOXO The author of this story.


	5. Hunters’ Allies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that these chapters are so short........ But its better then none right? This chapter was edited by my lovely Betta Em. So these will be updated every Sunday. Perhaps Monday if I am late.

 

 

Sam’s back was against the tree and three toms were closing in on him, each one at least twice as large as him, were blocking any once-possible exits he might have had. He hadn't exactly seen this coming. He knew that the clans weren't fond of rogues, but this was ridiculous!

 

Sam and Dean hadn't even been able to get a fox-length into Shadowclan territory before they had been swarmed by some kind of hunting party. They had been fighting side by side like usual, but then a small brown tabby she-cat had risen from the ground behind them! Last Sam saw, she had bitten Dean’s leg and made him lose his balance, tripping over the she-cat. He hadn't even hit the ground before two of the other cats were on him.

 

Sam hissed, trying to look bigger than he already was. He heard one of the toms chuckle, “What's wrong? Scared the big bad warriors are gonna get you? Well, don't worry, Sam, we wouldn’t hurt you. Much.” The tom laughed, his eyes flashing black.

 

Sam tried not to show how alarmed he was, but he was cornered by demons! They all leaped towards him at once, teeth shining and claws bared. Sam dove under them, turned around, and charged. He crashed into the one nearest to him, making him lose balance. He felt claws rake down his side and he hissed before turning around and launching himself onto the silver-furred tom. He took the tom’s surprise as an advantage and dodged to the side, swiping at the the other cat’s muzzle as he went. He smiled in satisfaction as the tom yowled in pain.

 

But then the two other toms jumped on his back, his legs buckled, and he fell down onto his stomach. Silver Fur got up, glaring at Sam. “You're lucky Azazel ordered us not to kill you,” he hissed.

 

There was a yowl, and all four turned to look at the source of the noise. Another brown tabby she-cat came running towards the group of cats. This one was bigger, though, and she held something in her mouth, which she tossed with a jerk of her head at the demons. They all yowled and hissed as the liquid hit their fur and steamed up. They seemed to be temporarily stunned. But then, so was Sam. The she-cat grabbed him by the scruff, like a mother holding her kit, and raised him to his feet.

 

_The enemy of my enemy is my friend,_ Sam though as he ran after her. He stopped suddenly, “Wait! My brother-”

 

“Is fine. He should be ahead of us with the rest of the patrol!” she shouted without turning to look at him.

  
Sam looked back once more before following her. He didn't know where he was going, and he had long since lost his way back. He saw no other real option, so he just continued to chase after the sleek she-cat with the tiger-striped coat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, Kudos, these thing are my inspiration when I have none, and motivation when I lack! So please leave some!


	6. Hunters Allies Pt II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my lovely readers! I am sooooo sorry for the wait! I had exams this weak and was too busy to write the last one! But I promise you that since I have missed these two weak's I will give you three chapters this time! Then I will hopefully be back on schedule. (Yeah right, we all know she is lying) *Throws shoe at speaker* YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH!!!!
> 
> And a special thanks to Molly and Malyk Devi for guilt tripping me into writing not just one, or two, BUT THREE chapters this weakened. You both are awesome.

The sun was above their heads as the brown she-cat stopped. Sam collapsed on the ground, panting, his tongue lolling to the side. He hadn't run that far or fast in moons! He was starting to feel the consequences of neglecting his training. That rich kitty pet food hadn't helped, either.

 

The brown she-cat sat down, licking her ruffled fur. She looked as if she could have kept running, but had stopped for Sam’s benefit. He felt his irritation spike- he could have kept going! Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that he wouldn’t have lasted at that pace, but his pride wouldn’t let him fully admit to it.

 

“Ready to go yet, kittypet?” the she-cat asked, her voice portraying her nervousness. Sam nodded and got up. Luckily, the pace wasn't as fast this time around. The she-cat visibly relaxed the closer they got to where they were going. He was relieved that they were almost there- the muddy marshland was not very easy to navigate.

 

Sam stopped. “Where are we going?” The scent of clan cats was overwhelming, but the sound of toads gurgling had stopped. Everything seemed to be deathly still.

 

The she-cat turned and faced him. “Where do you think we’re going?” Her tail flicking in irritation at the stupid question.

 

Sam sighed as she continued walking, clearly he wasn't going to get answers from her. He debated whether or not he should keep following her. She smelled like ShadowClan, which meant he shouldn't trust her. But they also had Dean…. Plus, they might know something about Dad. Sam hesitated for a moment more, but he had no choice but to follow her. It wasn’t like he could escape anyways- he didn't know where to run.

 

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

 

Ellen hoped over a fallen tree with ease. She stopped and turned around, waiting for the kittypet. She was sure the demons weren't pursuing them anymore, but she wasn't going to return to camp just yet. She looked around and noted that this place would be good shelter for that night. The kittypet reared his brown head a moment later. He was big for an ordinary cat, which was why she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was so slow! He looked as if he had training.

 

When the hunting party had first seen the two cats fighting against the demons they had jumped in to help. She knew hunters when she saw them. Hell, she had mated with one! Her mind briefly went to Jo, her kit. She was grown now, and was learning the way of the medicine cats. Surprisingly though, she hadn't taken on a clan name, even despite all the foxdung her mentor gave her about it. It warmed Ellen’s heart to know her kit had inherited her own stubbornness. (And it irritated her, as well.)

 

“Its almost nightfall, aren’t we there yet?” The kittypet mewed.

 

Ellen shook her head. “We’re camping here tonight.”

 

The kittypet didn't seem to like the news. She couldn't blame him- she didn't like it either. “Go lie down, I’ll take first watch tonight.”

 

The kittypet shook his head. “Actually...if you don't mind, I’m not very tired.”

 

Ellen could tell he was lying, but she knew determination when she saw it. She sighed. “Then let’s keep moving.” This seemed to satisfy the large kittypet and they walked on. Come to think of it, he reminded her of someone; she just couldn't put her paw on who. “So what’s your name, kittypet?”

 

“Sam,” he answered. “And yours?”

 

Ellen nodded, putting the name to the face. “Ah, you're John’s kit. My name’s Ellen. I knew your dad, the arrogant and stubborn piece of crowfood.”

 

Sam looked at her; she had said something that excited him. “Do you happen to know where my dad is?”

 

Ellen shook her head. “I haven't caught scent of him since I ran him out of my barn. When ya see him again, tell him he still owes me three fresh-kill.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENTS, KUDOS, THESE ARE JUST A FEW OF MY FAVORITE THINGS! (But seriously guys, these are what keeps me motivated and gives me the motivation to write when I have none. So commenting more bumps up the chances of me writing the next chapter sooner!)


	7. Hunters Allies Pt III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part two to my three chapter spree! Hope you enjoy! And I have decided I am going to diverge from the plot just a bit. I mean, the over all plot will be similar to that of Supernatural, but some details here and there I will make up. Its just waaaaayyyy to difficult to make each episode its own thing. As always, I am betta'd by the lovely Miss Em.

Sam hesitated at the bramble-wrapped entrance; the Shadowclan smell was overwhelming and made him gag. The guards at the entrance weren't very welcoming either. Before he even gotten close, they had ambushed him and dumped water on him. He was pretty sure it was the same kind of water that Ellen had flung at the demons, because they seemed satisfied that he only gave them an indignant glare. Ellen smiled as Sam walked past her, the fur on his face flattened and dripping with water.

 

As soon as Sam entered, he was awed at the amount of cats in the camp. Each den seemed to spew five cats at a time and take in ten more! There were kits running around playing with a moss ball. One kit batted it too hard and it landed at Sam’s paws. The kits turned to him, their squeals of joy silenced when they saw him. In fact, each cat seemed to stop its work and stare at him. A silence fell over the camp.

 

Ellen came in behind Sam, ignoring everyone's stares. “You said you wanted to see your brother, didn't you?” she called, seeing Sam had not moved to follow her. The ShadowClan cats all relaxed at the sight of the brown she-cat and resumed their work. Sam quietly followed, ignoring the occasional glare he got.

 

Ellen lead him to a den farther back than the others. Its floors were covered in sand and pine needles; the trees that made the roof were sparse, allowing anyone inside to see the sky. It looked nice, but the stench made Sam stop. It smelled of death and disease. He looked warily to Ellen and she nodded in understanding. “This is the medicine cat den. All those sick and dying are in here now- more dying than sick ever since those demons showed up. Every hunting party now requires three more cats to guard so the hunters don't get attacked!”

 

“You know what a demon is?” Sam asked, surprised.

 

Ellen nodded. “What, you think I just happened to be able to chase them off? No, I’m a spirit hunter like you.”

 

Sam felt slightly relieved- she not only knew their father but could help them! He followed her into the den, and instantly spotted his brother, who was talking to another wounded tom. Dean had cobwebs wrapped all over himself; on his shoulder, his legs, and even one wrapped tightly around his ear. Other than the multiple bandaged wounds, he seemed fine. He turned his head, sensing someone staring at him, and saw Sam. He smiled and waved him over with his tail, wincing as he stood up.

 

“Sam! I was wondering where you’d run off to!” Dean said as Sam toward him. Upon closer inspection, it was clear the bandages needed to be changed. He could see the blood seeping through the one on his ear and shoulder. Sam turned to ask Ellen where they could find some, but she was busy talking to a smaller, non-wounded cat. She was holding a bunch of leaves in her mouth and nodding every once in awhile. They looked similar, only the smaller one wasn’t striped, like Ellen. She had darker brown eyes and her cream-colored fur gave way to the white of her belly.

 

Dean swiped at Sam’s ear, bringing him back to attention. “Don’t try it, she’s the medicine cat’s apprentice. Can’t mate and can't have kits. The clans are huge into that. If a medicine cat does, they’re exiled. Not to mention she’s Ellen’s kit.”

 

Sam looked at his brother, curious as to how he knew so much on the clans, and was about to ask as much when a dirty-yellow, longhaired cat came up to Dean.

 

“Okay, so from what I gather the reason the water works on demons is because it’s from this star pool or whatever, so it’s some kind of holy water. I once overheard a pair of twolegs talking about-” He stopped when he saw Sam. The new cat suddenly had a guarded look, but all Sam could see was the weird-looking fur that was arranged on his head. He had seen twolegs with similar styles of fur.

 

“Hey, Ash, it’s okay. This is Sam, my brother,” Dean said. Ash nodded, the longer fur around his head shifting with it.

 

“Nice to meet you, Sam,” Ash said, grinning. “Any bro of Dean’s is a bro of mine.”

 

Sam smiled somewhat stiffly at Ash, still distracted by the other cat’s strange head fur.

 

“So as I was saying,” Ash continued, “I heard these twolegs discussing something called holy water. Apparently that’s how they drive off their unwanted ancestors.”

 

Dean nodded, thinking. “Any chance we could get any of this, uh, holy water?”

 

Just then, Ellen returned from her chat, the cream she-cat trailing behind her. “Boys, this is Jo, my daughter.” Ash nodded to Jo in a familiar way that showed they were obviously already acquainted. Dean and Sam greeted her politely. “She’ll show you around the camp and introduce you to some cats we know. Don’t try and leave camp; once you enter you’re stuck here.”

  
Ellen left, having given her orders. Jo waited until she was gone to turn back to the brothers. “So, Sam and Dean, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (And Kudos are appreciated as well)


	8. Hunter known

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whew! I did it! I wrote three chapters! I am going to be honest with you people, I have no idea where this story is going anymore. Its kind started to write itself, my original intentions thrown out the window. But I think this is better, much more fun to write! Betta'd by Miss Em!

  
Dean crept out of the medicine cat’s den, the frost-coated ground making his paws cold. He inhaled deeply. It was a nice change from the stuffy den and loud she-cats in it. Jo and her mentor Morningstripe had been at it all day. Morningstripe had been going on and on about how it wasn't ‘proper’ that Jo kept her rogue name. How she would be the laughingstock of the other clans.

  


Dean had never understood why clan cats looked down on rogue names. They were rarely complicated and easy to remember, while the clan cats had such unnecessarily long names. In fact, the clans just seemed to look down on rogues in general, which Dean thought stupid. They were all cats- take off the fur and they would all be cold. No need to be fussy about where you came from. Besides, it wasn’t like being clanborn was some great privilege! But still, for whatever reason, the clans had gotten it stuck in their heads that they were above everyone else- and Dean and Sam had been lucky enough to get trapped in one of the most stuck-up clans of all. Dean couldn't even walk outside the den without having several warriors glare at him like he was some undesirable piece of crowfood.

  


The only reason they stayed was because the demons had gotten bolder. They had tried to attack the camp last night. It hadn't worked in their favor, seeing as the walls were made of brambles and nearly every cat could hold their own in a fight, but still, two of the nursing queens had been killed. Dean could see their families sitting vigil for the dead them. From what he had gathered, demonic killings were not a usual occurrence; the demons hadn't ever gotten this close to the camp before. They hadn't even thought the demons knew where it was.

  


“You shouldn't be out here,” came a voice from behind. Dean definitely did not jump and yelp like a kit.

  


Jo let out a mrrow of laughter, a smile gracing her pretty features. It quickly turned to a frown. “And you really shouldn't be out since you fought last night! You managed to reopen the wound on your shoulder! The warriors can handle it; you should have stayed inside the den with the others.”

  


Dean snorted. “Fat chance of that happening. It isn’t right to just sit and watch other cats fight. Besides, they looked like they needed some help.”

  


Jo clipped him across the ear. “That’s your problem, Dean. You get so irritated when they look down on you that you don't even realize you’re being just as condescending to them.”

  


Dean gave her an indignant look as he heard the chuckle of a few cats walking by. Jo herded him back into the den, the dusty herbs making him sneeze. Jo began to remove the old cobwebs. “Have you been taking the poppy seeds I’ve been giving you?” Dean nodded. Jo gave him a dirty look. “Then how come I found them in your nest?”

  


Dean felt slightly guilty, but more embarrassed at being caught. Jo sighed. “You will never heal properly if you don't sleep, Dean!”  

  


Dean glared at her like a petulant kit. He didn’t want to sleep! Every time he did he would have a nightmare!

  


He had been having bad dreams for many nights now, and it was always the same. Dean would be standing by a river, alone. The wind would always be blowing at him, trying to push him over the edge into the river. He could swim just fine, and the water looked calm, but he knew he couldn't fall into it. Just when he thought he couldn't fight it anymore, this light tan cat with black stripes and the brightest blue eyes would appear next to him. He would encourage Dean to keep fighting, and even helped him sometimes. But every time, a terrible black mist would appear and start pushing at Dean. The blue eyed tom would disappear and the wind would win. Dean would fall over the edge and into the river. He would hear the yowels of other cats besides them, and feel the claws of dogs tearing into him. Once he thought he even heard Sammy shout his name. Then he would wake up, feeling as if he had really been fighting for his life. It hadn't taken long for Dean to figure out he just needed to stop sleeping. Shoulder be damned!

  


Jo was still looking at him, concern in her eyes. She sighed. “Dean, please just take them tonight. If you don't, I’ll tell Sam.”

  


Dean rolled his eyes. “Right. And what is Sam gonna do?”

  


\--------------------------------------------------------------------

  


It seemed that Sam had taken Dean’s statement as a personal challenge. Dean hadn't slept that night so Jo had gotten angry and told Sam, who had been nagging him ever since.

  


If Dean had thought that Jo was bad, then Sam was at least three times worse. He just wouldn’t leave Dean alone about it! On and on about how he needed to sleep! Even Ellen had joined in. Plus, Jo had made a game of it for the kits, who all started nagging him about it as well! Dean was about ready to tear their pelts off!

  


Jo would offer the poppy seeds every night, asking him nicely if he would take it. He had managed to dodge sleep for four nights. Then Sam, ever the smart one, had managed to sneak in the poppy seeds into Dean’s freshkill, and he had finally slept.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------  


This time the dream was different. Instead of fighting against the wind, there was simply a white cat. He was translucent, but at the same time not. The stars in his fur burned bright and it almost hurt Deans eyes to look at the tom. Suddenly, they were in a field, the breeze light and pleasant. They were surrounded by tall grass that rolled like waves when the wind blew. The entire place filled Dean with a sense of peace. The white cat smiled. “Hello Dean.”

  


At least the cat seemed nice. And he smelled good, like his mother and the comforting scent of home. Even though Dean hadn't had a home for moons now.

  


“My name is Michael.” No matter how nice this cat seemed, though, Dean couldn't have cared less about his name- he just wanted to sleep. No nightmares, just a blissful peace. He liked it here.

  


Michael smiled. “It is nice, isn’t it? Much better than where your body is now.” He got up and walked towards Dean. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Dean knew something was wrong. But how could anything in a place like this be wrong? It was perfect! The cat rested his tail on Dean's shoulder, and all Dean’s pain was instantly relieved. Dean leaned into the touch, unconsciously purring. Michael chuckled. “You could stay here if you like.” Dean opened his eyes and leaned away, suddenly embarrassed by the way he was acting.

  


“I could?” Dean asked, interested. He felt like a kit, the simple peace and love of this place washing through him.

  


Michael nodded. “You could. You just have to do one simple thing for me-” Michael was interrupted suddenly by the tan, blue-eyed cat from Dean’s previous dreams appearing. Michael glared. “This had better be good, Castiel!”  

  


“Sir, the dark forest is advancing on the Shadowclan camp. Raphael says Dean should wake up now.” Michael twitched his tail in irritation, obviously unamused with the turn of events.

  


Dean didn't want to go! He didn’t want to leave this place to go back to the Shadowclan camp! He looked at Michael with a pleading look and Michael smiled softly again. He looked more like Dean’s mother now, her soft smile gracing his features. “We will talk again soon, Dean.” Dean nodded, hiding his disappointment.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Dean woke to the yowling of cats in battle and the scent of blood.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment! Kudo! Let me know how awesome you think this is (Or not.)


	9. Hunter awoken

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear, I am late posting again. Oops. Oh well, so how was everyone Christmas? Oh and I have a tumblr, by the way. If anyone wants to follow me my account is moonfireshadow so yeah, should totally follow me. Betta'd by Miss Em!

 

Chaos. Dean woke to the camp in complete and utter chaos. Hunters fighting, cries of pain, and the scent of blood all around. There was another scent, too- Dean had smelled it before, but he couldn't place it. Not that he had the time to do so. He had only just stood up and already some flea-ridden piece of crowfood had attacked him. It was a relatively small cat, probably an apprentice, so Dean had taken care of him quickly. He took stock of his surroundings.

 

Jo was at the entrance with Ash, keeping five warriors at bay. There weren't a lot of able-bodied cats in here, most were already outside the den. It looked like one of the warriors was in here, guarding the kits, queens, and elders too weak to fight. Not that it would stop them if it came to it.

 

Ash cried out and two new enemy warriors barged in. Dean turned and slashed at the closer of the two. The she-cat ducked his swipe and retaliated by charging him. Dean dodged to the side, letting his claws rake through her fur. He felt his ear get clipped and he turned to face the tom who had done it, but Dean was cornered and he knew it. Both cats attacked at him, working as one. He could barely duck the swipe and move out of the way of the bite, much less fight back. Dean felt his lungs burn as he got the shit beaten out of him.

 

A blur of red passed in front of him before the tom went down. It seemed the elders weren’t too old to fight. He grinned and threw his weight, knocking down the she-cat. He bit down on her shoulder and clawed  at her sides while using his weight to keep her pinned. She shifted her weight suddenly, rolling onto her back and dragging Dean with her. He could feel the air leaving his lungs as she began to rake at his exposed underbelly.

 

The smell of blood filled his nostrils as the she-cat went suddenly limp. The rust-colored elder dragged her slack body off of him. The tom was no where to be seen. Dean nodded gratefully at the elder.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Sam was not having as much ease fighting. It seemed like every cat was going after him. As soon as he knocked one to the side, four more replaced them. He was already tired and quickly losing more energy. A moment ago he had been fighting with Ellen, but he had lost sight of her when she ran to go find Jo.

 

He snarled and clawed a tom in the face, then hissed as he somecat bit his leg.  He kicked at them, feeling his blow connect with their face. The cats suddenly backed off, creating a semi-circle behind him. Sam prepared himself- it seemed liked the leader was going to attack.

 

Sam bit back a chuckle when the leader walked forward. He was small, no bigger than a apprentice, and looked as if he had no muscle at all. When he walked his stomach jiggled. He was obviously not well-trained and was more cute than anything else. But he still walked as if he owned the world and the cats around him seemed to respect that.

 

“Well, it seems I found you.” His eyes were a burning gold, a stark contrast to the seemingly graying world around him.

 

Sam was suddenly less amused, and a sluggish feeling washed over him. “Who are you?” His words came out slower than he would have liked.

 

“Me? My name’s not important right now. I am here to talk to you, Sammy.” He walked closer. Every step he took, the gray turned to black, and their surroundings were starting to look like a forest. By the time the cat had finally made his way to Sam, the entire Shadowclan camp had dissolved into this forest. It stank and was too hot and humid. There didn't seem to be any sun, but the trees still cast shadows on the forest floor. There were no other cats around anymore.

 

“Where are we?” He asked, the sluggish feeling suddenly going away. He turned and faced his adversary.

 

The cat chuckled darkly. “You're missing the point, Sam. I am here to grant you power!”

 

Sam swiped as the cat got close, hissing.

 

“Oh, come on Sam! Lets skip the dramatics! Your dear old dad will be here any moment to spoil the fun and we don’t want that, do we now?”

 

“You know where my dad is?” he asked, following the cats movements.

 

“Sure do. He’s the one having trouble tracking _me_ down.” He disappeared suddenly.

 

A wave of realization flooded through Sam. “You! You're the yellow-eyed demon that killed my mother! And Jessica!”

      

“Give the boy a prize! It seems he does have a brain in there.”

“Sam?” A voice called. It came from behind him, but he wasn't stupid enough to turn around. Even if it did sound like his dad.

  
Yellow Eyes appeared at Sam’s left and swatted at his face. Sam dodged out of the way too slowly, and got scratched. The scratch brought a flood of pain to his head and Sam gasped. He backed up, as if he could physically move away from the pain. A flood of light flashed inside his head: images of other cats and burning nests. The last thing he heard before he passed out was Yellow Eyes chuckling and gently whispering, “Let the games begin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT AND KUDOS!!! LIKE HONESTLY, THESE THINGS BRING A SMILE TO MY FACE AND I FAN GIRL EVERY TIME I SEE A COMMENT!!!! KUDOS PUT THIS STUPID SMILE ON MY FACE!!! SO YOU SHOULD ALL GIVE THEM TO ME!!!!


	10. Hunter confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the hiatus, but I'm back again!!! Beta'd by the ever awesome Em!

“Sam?” A voice came. Everything hurt. Where was he? Sam seemed to be floating in black. It wasn't peaceful- he felt like he was drowning.

  


“Sammy? You okay?” The voice again. He latched on, focused on it, and swam towards it. He could see a light. He fought against the shadows holding him back and forced himself onward.

  


Sam opened his eyes and quickly shut them again, his head pounding. Everything was too loud. He felt a paw poke his side. “I think he’s waking up, Jo,” he heard Dean say. Sam hissed and swiped in the general direction of his brother, telling him to shut up. Another paw poked him. He rolled over, finally getting up, before being pushed down again.

  


Sam opened his eyes all the way and glared at Jo and Morningstripe sitting next to him. Jo grinned. “He lives!” she exclaimed. Morningstripe also looked relieved, oddly enough. She murmured something to Jo, who nodded.

  


“You had a close call, Sam. Had us working our pelts off,” Morningstripe joked wearily. She looked terrible. Her fur was matted and dirty, chunks torn out in sections, and she truly did look as if she hadn't slept at all the past few nights. “Dean is out hunting, in case you're wondering. I had to give him something to do, practically had to call in reinforcements to drag him out.”

  


Jo said she was going to get water and Sam took a moment to gather himself. Right, he had been in a fight with the yellow-eyed demon, and then....then what? He couldn’t really remember anything after that, just waves of pain. And a vision. Sam’s fur suddenly stood on end. Burning. There had been a nest filled with burning cats! He got up quickly but fell over. He winced and looked at his leg- it seemed the cat had done a bit more then taking a small bite out of it. Sam rose again, this  time slower. He stretched and walked carefully out of the den. He expected to see injured cats and panic, but everything was peaceful. No one seemed to be hurt- which is what confused Sam the most. There had been a full-on attack! Yet no one but Jo and him seemed injured.

  


“Why d’yu nd your brthr nsist on mking m jb so diffircurlt?” Jo scolded, carrying  moss soaked with water in her mouth. She gently placed it in front of Sam and told him to drink.

  


“How is no one hurt?” Sam asked once he had finished. He sat down in a particularly sunny spot and shared tongues with Jo, grooming the cream she-cat.

  


Jo gave him a weird look. “Why would anyone be hurt?”

  


Sam sat back on his haunches and looked at Jo. Even she wasn't hurt. But that was impossible; he had seen the cats swarm the medicine den! “The fight! You know, when the rogues attacked.”

  


Jo gently rested her tail against his neck. “Sam, there were never any rogues. You're not running a fever, did you eat any strange herbs?”

  


Sam moved away from her tail. “No, I did not. And yes, there were! You know, the rogues, the ones who attacked the hunting parties? The entire reason Dean and I are even in this camp?!”

  


Jo looked worriedly at Sam. “Sam, you’re here because you and Dean were looking for my mother. You’ve only been here a few nights, and that’s just because you passed out suddenly. We think it’s because of that infection in your leg.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Jo offered to lead Sam back to the den, but he refused. He had to speak to Dean and he couldn't do that if Jo kept him locked up. As if on cue, the hunting party returned with Dean in the back chatting up some silver she-cat. Sam started over, hobbling as fast as he could on his injured leg.

  


Dean saw Sam and stopped his conversation to bring his brother a fat robin. “Look what I got! Be thankful, it was either that or another round of frogs.” Dean still had a gash on his shoulder, though it looked more healed.

  


“Rogues. You remember them, right?” Sam said almost desperately.

  


Dean nodded, lowering his voice, “Yeah. No one else does, though. As soon as you get better I think we should go and find Ellen’s barn. Maybe she knows what’s up.”

  
Sam felt relieved- he wasn't going crazy after all. “We can go now, I’m good enough to walk,” he said, the visions of fire and pain temporarily put out of his mind.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment!!!! Please!! I have no shame, I'll beg if I have to! (Kudos are nice too!!!)


	11. Hunters Vision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oho I got it on time! I kicked procrastination in the butt and wrote it!! So I am debating how long I should stall them meeting up with John. I think it wont be too long now.

 

           The next day they said their goodbyes to Jo and left. They were escorted in the direction of the barn by some of the less hateful warriors. The toms didn't bother saying goodbye to their escorts, even if they wanted to the cats had disappeared. “Charming, aren't they?” Dean muttered.

**  
  
**

             It took three days to find the barn, it might have been shorter if Dean had not gone chasing off after a rabbit in the Riverclan territory. Sam looked at the barn, it was stable enough looking, if a little old. The dark pine it was made from was covered in cobwebs and the red paint that was used on it was chipping. In other words it screamed abandoned twoleg den. Sam and Dean squeezed through a small opening in the wall one at a time. Sam barely made it through. They were greeted to the sight of multiple cats in the barn, including Ash. “Yo Dean, Sam!” He greeted as he jumped down from one of the rafters. “Wondered when you two would find your way here!”

             “Demons!” Sam blurted out, multiple cats flinched and unsheathed their claws, fur puffing up as they looked around, suddenly alert.

             “Yo, Sam, chill! You aren't the only hunters here!” Ash waved his tail in an apologetic motion dismissing the hunters and soothing them. The hunters sent Sam glares and some hissed at him. “What about demons?”

**  
  
  
**

             “Did you visit Shadowclan recently?” Dean asked coolly, studying Ash.

 

               “Nah, they’re bunch of stuck up crows with sticks up their asses. Why?” Sam felt his heart drop, were Dean and him going crazy?

 

                “We just came from their, Jo wanted you to visit sometime,” Dean lied smoothly. They shared a knowing look. “Anyways, got some room for us this winter?”

 

 

                Winter. Sam had been so wrapped up he hadn't noticed that it was already late fall! He was suddenly grateful to Dean, it was a cats nightmare to be trapped outside without shelter in winter. No prey and cold blowing winds with snow all around you, it was almost impossible to survive. Almost. John had, more times than not, been so stubborn that he would leave in the middle of a storm because he thought there might be a clue. John would leave Sam and Dean for multiple nights alone, fending for themselves. Sam could recall once that they had had to fight a fox from coming into their temporary den. Well, Dean had. Sam had been too young. And hunting had been worse. Sam remembered once when Dean had been gone a whole night only to come back with a mostly skin and bone mouse. Dean would rarely eat at all during the winter months. It was a wonder to Sam how he had never dropped from exhaustion. But somehow, Dean always made sure Sam was fed.

**  
  
  
**

                Dean cuffed Sam across the ear, bringing him out of his thoughts, “day dreaming much, princess?” Sam tried to cuff him back, but Dean ducked out of the way snickering. “Ash says we’ll be able to stay for the winter, we just have to hunt for ourselves and the rest of the hunters stayin here Over all its not a bad deal.”

**  
  
**

 

                 “So what do you make of this?” Sam mewed quietly as he built his nest next to Dean. There was plenty of straw, and even some moss. They were sleeping in a corner, away from most of the hunters. No one seemed bothered, they each tried to isolate themselves from the others.

 

                  Dean shrugged, putting down some moss into his nest, “I can't make heads nor tails of it. I know it happened I still have the scratch on my side from the fight. You still have that chunk of your leg missing. Yet no one else who was there was injured. Think the demons did something? Maybe they got what they wanted and tried to make us forget what it was?”

**  
  
  
**

                    “Oh!” Sam said getting up, he was collectively shushed by the other hunters.He lowered his voice, “I had a dream! When I was attacked by that demon, the one with the yellow eyes came to me!” Dean was up and roughly shoving Sam out the exit, out of earshot.

 

 

                      He wheeled around on Sam, “What do you mean he came to you!! Did you kill him?!?! What did he want?!?”

**  
  
**

                     Sam felt his fur bristle, he couldn't remember exactly what Yellow Eyes said. “Something about a game? And then I had this vision, I saw another twolegs nest burning! And I think I heard Dad's voice.”

 

**  
  
**

                     Dean unsheathed his claws and started clawing at the ground in frustration. He took a breath a moment later, “where did you see the burning twoleg nest? Maybe dad is there.”

**  
  
  
**

                       Sam winced, “I don't know! It may be nothing!”

 **  
**Dean sighed, “Then we’ll stay here for the winter, then go find what you saw later. Maybe Dad will come here and we he will know.” They both knew that wouldnt happen, but Sam didn't call Dean out on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Gets on knee's and gives a puppydog look* Please, please, please comment!!!!!!!!!!!!! These things are what I look at when I am in a bad mood!


	12. Hunters Capture

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bursts from under a pile of paperwork* I LIIIIIIIIVVVVVVEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! Sorry my lovely precious readers, I have been busy doing VHSL!!! (Virginia High School League, for drama). Each weekend I've been performing. And when I wasnt performing that, I've been practicing for the school musical we are doing in spring. And in between all of that I get to do homework. Ahhh, the perks of being in high school :p. Either way, I managed to get this chapter out. Betta'd by the lovely miss Em

 

 

              Dean padded out of the barn onto the newly-grown grass. He took a deep breath, enjoying the feeling of warm air ruffle his fur. He heard the grass rustle a bit. He instinctively crouched down, lowering his haunches and back as close to the ground as he could. He crawled through the grass as quietly as he could physically muster. He poked his head through a clearing in the tall grass. A rabbit sat there, eating a few blades of grass. Dean crept forward, snapping a twig as he went. He hissed to himself as the rabbit stopped and stared at him. It took off running a second later. He gave chase, on the tail of the rabbit the entire time. He swiped at the rabbit’s back foot, knocking it off-balance. He was on it a second later, pinning it between his claws he delivered the killing bite. He looked around him, noting his surroundings before burying the rabbit. He would come back for it later, when he was done.

  


                Dean liked moments like these. When he didn't have to be wary of something trying to kill him. When he could just walk through a forest unguarded and free. He opened his jaws and tasted the air. He couldn't smell any more prey around here, probably scared off from his romping around. He padded around the melting snow mound, stepping in the cold mud. He flicked his paw, kicking off sticky mud. He tasted the air every few steps, trying to catch scent of more prey. It had surprised him while he had stayed in the barn, the amount of prey. Ash said something about the mice liking to try and find warmth and shelter in the barn. Of course Dean had no problem with that. This was the first winter he hadn't gone hungry. His fur was thick, his belly full, and he was safe. Well, safe wasn't quite the right term. A multitude of things had attacked the barn. A ghost, a skinchanger, a werewolf (that had been weird to see), and something the older hunters had called a witch. Dean didn't know quite how she did it, but she had left a leaf full of dead animal bones and a lock of fur in the barn, and somehow killed one of the hunters. That had been a hard hunt, it wasn't easy trying to find a evil she-cat in a world of kittypets.

  


_Speaking of kittypets,_ Dean thought and glanced back the way he came. Sam was still having this weird nightmare. It was always the same, some twoleg nest burning. Though each time got a little more detailed, according to Sam. Now it was no longer some obscure neighborhood in some obscure area. Now Sam knew it was a two story twoleg nest with a single mother and her two kit twolegs. He swore that if they were to set out now he could lead Dean to the place they needed to go. Personally Dean doubted that. Not that he didn't believe his brother, Sam had woken up too many times screeching for the cats to get out to doubt him, but he wasn't sure how they were going to find the twoleg nest. John had always talked to other cats and got the general area of where their next hunt would be. But that was always iffy. Sometimes they came too late.

                But no matter what Dean said, Sam wouldn't hear it. He was convinced he could find it. Sam had become relentless in wanting to leave as well. Day in and day out he tried every tactic he knew to get Dean to leave. The only reason Sam didn't go off on his own was because Ellen was quite persuasive when she wanted to be. She had finally convinced Sam to wait until newleaf to leave. Well, newleaf was here now. They were actually leaving tomorrow.

  


                 Dean stopped, seeing a squirrel on the edge of a treeline. Dean knew that he was close to the border of Thunderclan. He hesitated. He could easily catch the squirrel if he went after it, but Thunderclan was no Windclan. He could easily fight off the scrawny cats in Windclan and make off with his prey. But the Thunderclan cats were bigger. And, if rumors were to be believed, the Thunderclan cats lived in trees. Waiting for some poor unsuspecting rogue to cross their territory so they could pounce on them. Of course Dean knew it was a load of foxdung. His father had once been a Thunderclan cat and knew all of the fighting moves. What they actually did was patrol the borders and if they saw some cat, could climb the tree, and then drop onto the cat. They seemed to love to do this. Dean padded forward - he wouldn’t go back to the barn with just a rabbit! He crept forward into the treeline, over the overwhelming stench of Thunderclan border, and closer to the squirrel. He pounced on it, repeating the actions that were built into his system now. He chuckled to himself, _and where are these big bad clan cats, huh? Not stopping me from taking this squirrel, that’s where._

  


                   He was carrying the squirrel out of the clan’s territory when a white cat ran out of the bushes, jumping onto him. The breath was knocked out of him as he tumbled over. He dropped the squirrel, snapping at the tom. The tom backed off a few steps, glaring at Dean. “This is Thunderclan territory!” He hissed. Dean rolled his eyes, it was impossible to NOT know that.

  


                  “So is that what I was smelling?” He said jokingly. The tom didn't seem to find it very funny. He rolled his eyes, unsheathing his claws. It was only one cat, he reasoned, nothing he couldn't handle.

                 The tom attacked him again, this time yowling as he ran towards Dean. Dean braced himself, sidestepping the tom and scratching him as he did. His back feet were knocked out from under him as a black female cat ran out from the bushes to his right. She jumped out of his reach as he rolled over, getting up. He was now surrounded, the cats circling him from seemingly out of nowhere. Dean glared but sheathed his claws. He knew when he had been beat. “You will be coming with us!” one of them hissed. _Duh_ , Dean couldn't help but think.

  


                  They led him through their densely wooded forest, it took all of Dean’s concentration not to trip over the brambles and vines that littered the forest floor. Sunlight filtered in, making the entire area green. He noted his way every once in awhile, trying to think of a way to get out of this situation. For ghosts, you ran, werewolves, you climbed a tree, but other cats? He didn’t know. His concentration was broken when one of the cats hissed a warning at him. He stopped in front of a pile of leaves, and the cat directed him around it. “Trap,” she warned. He tried to get more information out of her, like why they needed a trap, but she was dead silent the rest of the way.

  
                  Dean was led to the entrance. There were two guards out here at the entrance as well, just like Shadowclan. The entire camp was also covered in brambles, camouflaging it against the woods behind. As he entered the camp he saw that the opposite end was a sheer cliff. At the top, no brambles. Of course they didn't have defense there - what cat would be stupid enough to try and attack from that side? It was easily 20 tails high! He walked through the camp. The floor here was sandy. He saw the elders sitting on a large rock, warming themselves in the sun. They all got up when they saw him. Once again Dean knew he was being watched by a bunch of dungfaced clan cats.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment, kudo and subscribe!!! (But really, comments are my life)


	13. Hunter Gone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hehehehhehehe it's been over a month since I last updated. Hahahaha oops. *sweats nervously* Well I finally wrote this chapter! (in a tired haze of inspiration at 2 in the morning). Just quick explanation of seasons, in case you didn't know, Newleaf: Spring, Leafbare: Winter, Leaffall: Autumn, Greenleaf: Summer. Betta'd by my lovely betta The fabulous Miss Em!

            

                      The Thunderclan cats put Dean away in a makeshift shelter they had scraped together on short notice. It was a bunch of sticks held together with the use of some raspberry vine. On the top was a thin layer of leaves, just enough to conceal the sticks that covered the top. There was no doubt in his mind that he was in a cage. It was unstable, however, and Dean knew he could use this to his advantage. He pushed at some of the areas here and there, rocking it to see how much pressure it would take to break it. There were two guards posted outside his temporary prison who would hiss at him whenever they heard the flimsy cage groan. Both were brawny and muscular looking, but Dean would bet good freshkill that they were slow. Dumb, too. He gave the fluffy she-cat his award-winning grin. “How about you let me out of this contraption and we just forget this entire thing ever happened,“ Dean persuaded, “and then you and I can go somewhere a little more private and-,” the tom hissed at Dean and rushed towards him, claws unsheathed. The she-cat stopped what was apparently her mate from trying to claw Dean’s face off. Dean sat back down, preparing himself for a very long next few days.

  


\------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


                        It was a few days before they got Dean. He had been sleeping when some bitchy she-cat prodded his side and told him to wake up. Dean recognised it as the she-cat who had saved him from falling into the trap they had set up on their way to the camp. She walked back out from the cage stopping just outside and turned, expecting him to follow. It was still night outside. Dean stayed where he was for a moment before getting up and following her, preparing himself for a fight. Why else would they get him up at moonhigh? But nothing came as he padded outside. In fact, no one else but Dean and the she-cat seemed to be awake. He opened his mouth to ask what was going on before she silenced him with a look. She padded on, looking over her shoulder to make sure Dean followed her while scanning the camp to make sure no one else was watching. Weird.

  


                         Dean followed her towards a den that was tucked into the face of the cliff. He hesitated outside the entrance, debating if he should just turn around now and make a run for it. He could do it- there was no one watching. But in the end he followed her, curiosity pushing him towards the cave. When he came in the she-cat was no longer alone. Now there were three! Dean unsheathed his claws, letting them know he was ready to fight if need be. The silver-furred oldest she-cat remarked, “Oh, he is feisty!”

  


                         “Put those away, fleapelt. We’re not gonna hurt you,” spoke the the she-cat that had led him here. She had white fur with black stripes and a black spot over one of her eyes.

  


                           “Are you Dean?” The smallest of the three, with a fiery red pelt, asked excitedly.

 

                        Dean narrowed his eyes. Every instinct was telling him to charge the three and try and rip their pelts off, but he restrained himself. They would make too much noise and end up waking up the other warriors and then Dean would be stuck back in the cage or even killed on the spot. Depending how good of a mood the leader was in. “How do you know my name?” Dean finally spat out.

  


                        The fiery red one gasped and began to giggle excitedly, and the silver one shushed the younger one, saying, “We know quite a bit about you, Dean.”

  


                       The striped one rolled her eyes, seemingly as annoyed with the mysterious act that the two cats put on as much as Dean was. “They foresaw your coming,” she said impatiently. “Now, where is Sam?  He’s your brother, right?”

                        Dean bristled at the question. “And who are you?” He snapped back at her.

  


                       The silver seemed to find this entire situation amusing so she spoke first, “I am Frostfur and this one,” she gestured to the bouncing red one with her tail, “is Sunpaw. The moody one over there,” she gestured at stripes, “is Shadestroke. Now keep your voice down, we don’t exactly have Leafstar’s permission to be here. And the last thing we want is the clan to wake up and find its latest prisoner missing, right?”

  


                       Dean glared at Frostfur but nodded. He sat down, sweeping his tail over his paws. “So what could possibly bring you fine she-cats to go against the rules and break me out?”

  


                     “We were told to.”

  


                      Well, that wasn’t creepy at all. “By who?” Dean asked, already regretting the decision not to run for it. He could still do it if he tried.... He glanced towards the entrance. He didn’t notice that Sunpaw had been slowly inching towards him. She suddenly threw herself at him, knocking him off balance. Shadestreak was on him before he knew what was happening, biting his scruff and pulling back to where he couldn’t breath. He tried to roll and thrashed wildly but the two cats had him firmly held down.

  


                     “I’m sorry, Dean. Dean, stop thrashing, we just need to you to sleep. You will meet who told us to bring you,” Frostfurs voice was getting fainter as the world began to grow black around him.

  


                     He grew limp and thought he was going to pass out when a voice came from the entrance, “Hey! Shadestreak, Sunpaw, what are you doing!?” The weight on top of him was lifted as Sunpaw got up and Shadestreak let go in unison. He quickly stumbled to his feet, swiping at Shadestreak, but he was roughly pushed out of the way. He leaned against the wall, deciding now would be a good time to leave. He turned towards the entrance and quickly bounded out. No one else was out of their den yet, though it sounded like some cats were waking up.

  


                     Dean didn’t hesitate before running. He got out of the camp and ran straight past the half-asleep guard. He heard someone call out his name but didn’t stop. He didn’t stop until he was well away from the camp. He did stop for a moment as he caught his breath. He didn’t hear anyone coming after him, so he must have lost them. He collapsed, panting. The world around him was blurry and he swore he could still feel Shadestreaks paw on his neck.

  


                     He jumped back to his feet as he heard a branch crack. He unsheathed his claws and was ready for anything that attacked him when Sam came out of the bushes, “Dean!?”

  


                   Dean relaxed slightly as he saw Sam, breathing out an “Oh, thank god!”

  


                   Sam came closer, giving him a full once-over. “Dude, you okay? Some of your neck fur is missing and you look like you picked a fight with-,” he stopped as he heard some cats talking loudly.

  


                     “I think he went this way!”

                    “Don’t be stupid, his path goes that way!”

                     “Hey- I think I heard something!”

  


                    “Later,” Dean promised as he took off running again. Sam followed close behind.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  


                     Dean collapsed onto his nest in Ellen’s barn. They had barely made it out of the forest, having run into multiple search parties. Ash pressed some marigold onto the worst of Dean’s wounds and checked Dean’s neck from where Shadestreak had tried to suffocate him. Sam was fussing over him like a mother with her kit, asking every other minute what happened. Dean had yet to answer. He wasn’t even sure what had happened. They had tried to kill him, right? But they had said they were just trying to put him to sleep...But Frostfur looked like a medicine cat, she would have been able to do it another way. Dean was adamant that they had tried to kill him. But why? Who had told them?

  


                   “Dean!” Sam flicked his ear, “Stop ignoring me! What happened?”

  


                    Dean hissed at Sam, “I got caught hunting on Thunderclan territory and some crazy bitches tried to put me to sleep, alright!?”

  


                    “No, it’s not alright!” Sam continued to rave on but Dean ignored him and rolled onto his other side, electing to sleep instead.

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


                     Frostfur sat down beside Michael, an apologetic look on her face. He didn’t bother looking at Sunpaw or Shadestreak, he knew he would get the same look from those three. He sighed, feeling irritated. He had asked only a simple task: make sure that the sandy colored, brown-striped tom named Dean was caught and fell asleep in Thunderclan. This was his home clan, so he had the most power here. It should have been simple, with the added benefit of Dean being isolated from his pesky brother, away from any distracting dangers. And he would have made Dean say yes.

  


                     But no. Frostfur had had no herbs to put him to sleep, and Dean had somehow managed to avoid Michael in his dreams. His three workers had gotten impatient and made a disastrous mistake. They had tried to force it out of Dean. Dean was stubborn and would have fought back, obviously. And he did just that. And now, because of those flea-brains’ mistakes, Michael would have to wait. There was one more opportunity Michael had, but it would require some rather unpleasant deals.

  


                     “You may go,” he dismissed the three she-cats. They scurried away quickly out of sight. Michael got up and turned around to find Raphael standing there. Raphael gave a knowing look, silently catching onto Michaels plan. Michael let out a huff. “Mortal cats. Useless, the lot of them.”

  


                      Raphael nodded, “So now we begin plan C?”

  
                     Michael nodded. “Follow Dean. Make sure he and his brother find the twoleg house. Make sure they continue down this road until Sam dies. After that, Dean should be able to take care of himself.” Michael had tried his best to avoid this path. He would rather have Dean willingly come to him, but his stubbornness was going to cost him, his brother, and his family their lives. But that was of little concern to Michael. As long as Dean said yes and became his vessel, completing the prophecy, then Dean could be as costly as he wanted to be.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting makes me write faster, just so you all know. Kudos are my little cheerleaders, so leave them all for me!


	14. Hunter released

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHHA REMEBER WHEN I SAID I WAS GOING TO TRY AND UPDATE ON A NORMAL SCHEDULE? SO DO I! Ugh, I am sorry guys. I cant keep a schedule for crap apparently. Well, here is your new chapter, I hope you all haven't abandoned me and my never updated story :p Unedited, so all mistakes are my own!

_The kit giggled as she climbed up on to the counter, stumbling into the sink when she got up. She got out and made a face at the sink and turned on the water, her fur fluffing up in apprehension when she was done.. She looked at the mirror, careful not to fall into the sink, and watched as it fogged up. Nighttime? Check. Running water? Check. Chant? She hesitated, did she really want to do this? The answer was, no, she didnt. But she couldn't let Sandy beat her at the dare game! She was famed in the neighborhood for being the bravest kitten in the neighborhood; she would be humiliated if she let some silly legend get to her!_

__

_"Bloodclaw, Bloodclaw, Bloodclaw!” She mewed loudly at the running water. She held her breath in anticipation and fear, waiting for something to happen._

__

_“Jade!” A voice rang out. The kit looked around wildly, looking for who had called her name. She glanced at the mirror one last time before shutting off the water and jumping off the counter. “Jaaaaadddeee” The eerie voice called out again. Jade crept as silently as she could out of the dirtroom, cursing her collar with the cute little bell on it. She looked around the dark hallway, looking for any sign of life. Nothing._

__

_“S-Sandy? Nico? Where are you cats? This isnt funny anymore, come out!” She mewed loudly. She looked over her shoulder when she heard a squeak coming from behind her. Her jaw dropped as she saw an older looking she cat standing behind her. The cat was tall and had long, black, mangy and unkempt looking fur. Smoke seemed to radiate off of her making her smell like rotten eggs._

 

 

_She lifted her head and stared the kit dead in the eye and grinned. Her eyes were pitch black. “Thanks for releasing me kit,” she mewed, her voice sounding thin and scratchy as if she hadn't talked in years._

__

 

_Jade screamed._

__

 

_The light turned on and the female twoleg came in, calling out Jade’s name. Following close behind was Sand and Nico. The female twoleg picked Jade up and stroked her, scratching behind her ear everyonce in awhile. Jade gave up struggling and tried to calm herself down as she was put down. Sandy and Nico swarmed her asking her questions like, ‘what happened?’ and ‘did you see the demon!?!’ Jade was unable to answer and just stared where the she cat had been standing before. What had she released?_

__**  
  
  
**

     

 

      Sam sat on the fence looking at the burned down twoleg house. His heart dropped. So close. They had been so close!!! He hopped down and walked up the overgrown lawn. He heard Dean call out his name but he ignored him. He looked up at the skeletal remains of the house. A week. They had been a week late if the kittypets were anything to be relied on. According to a particularly snoopy tom, the fire had started on the top floor and traveled down. No one had made it out, not even the twolegs. This was Sam’s fault. He should have left sooner! He could have saved them! He felt Dean’s presence beside him as Dean bounded up to him. He rested his tail on Sam’s shoulder for a moment, trying to give him a little comfort before continuing on. It snapped Sam out of his thoughts.

   

    Dean hopped up onto what remained of the roof and Sam quickly followed. He sniffed the air, recognising the smell of sulfur. “Do you smell that?” He said aloud to Dean.

   

    Dean nodded, “sulfur,” he confirmed.

   

   “You don’t think this is…,” Sam trailed off, not wanting to say it aloud.

       

     Dean shrugged before hopping off the house and walking back to the fence, “let’s interview the neighbors before we jump to any conclusions.”

**  
  
**

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

        The interviews lasted until nightfall. Each neighbor giving Sam a mouthful but nothing very useful. The one thing their stories did have in common was that it had happened at night and no one made it out. When he steered the conversation towards any strange occurrences everyone agreed that nothing strange ever happened around here. Sam returned to the nest him and Dean were using, a place underneath a nice elderly mates house. Compared to the alley ways they were used to sleeping in this place was nice; and if you meowed loud enough the elders would put out milk and some tuna. Sure you had to fight off a rogue here and there for the food, but all in all Sam didn't mind staying here. He moved away the loose board and ducked his way into the musty crawl space. Dean was there already, eating something noisily.

 

        Dean looked up at him and mewed with his mouth full, “dude you have to try this! I dont know what it is but it tastes amazing!”

 

        Sam looked at it but couldn't bring himself to eat. He walked to his nest and collapsed on the cat bed, (such nice twolegs), and closed his eyes. “So what did you get?” Dean asked as he walked over to Sam and began to share tongues with his brother. Sam flicked his tail and bapped at Dean, not in the mood for the grooming.

 

       “Pretty much the same thing. Nothing weird happening and no leads. You?”

 

 

      Dean smirked, “pretty much the same. But I think one of the kits is holding something back, while I was talking to their mother and mentioned weird stuff she got real quiet and started looking pretty guilty. The mother wouldn't let me talk to her cause their twolegs called and they scampered off. You know, worried if they stayed out too late they would get locked out,’”  he said the last part with an annoyed flick of his tail and roll of eyes. “I don't get why kittypets act like that.”

**  
  
**

 

     Sam raised his head, “like what?” he said indignantly.

 

     Dean shrugged, “like you know, that. All tamed and weak. They can’t even stay out past their curfew  without getting all distressed and scared,” he snorted,” I will never live like that.”

 

    Sams fur bristled, “because it’s safer! They’re worried if they stay out cats like you will come and beat them up!” He remembered Jess complaining about something like that. Some douche bag tom had attacked the neighbors and had scared the entire neighborhood witless. Sam quickly straightened out the tom, of course. But even after that the cats around him had all gone in just a bit earlier after that.

 

   Dean looked surprised at his outburst, “alright alright, keep your fur on! Jeez, touchy aren't you?”

 

   Sam glared, “I am not being touchy!”

 

   Dean snorted, “whatever you say kittypet.” Sam tackled him.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**  
  
**

 

    Sam woke up the next morning feeling sore from last nights little showdown. He sat up and licked at where Dean had scratched him last night, taking out a piece of his fur. Dean was already gone, probably hunting for breakfast. He hated the kittypet food the twoleg female put out in the morning and instead opted for hunting. Sam stretched before pushing away the boards and entering the morning sun. The twoleg female was sitting on the porch, pouring the brown pellets into a metal bowl like she did every morning. Sam mewed at her, getting her attention and rubbed against her leg purring. Twolegs really like when he did that, he had found out. She scratched his head before returning outside. He heard laughter coming from his left side and he turned to look at the person who was laughing.

**  
  
**

 

 

   A she cat walked towards him. Her fur was a sandy color with rusty colored stripes and her eyes were a dark, muddy looking brown. She looked like she had been in more than her fair share of fights. “Wow, I never took you for the suck up type.”

 

 

  Sam sighed inwardly, how many times would he hear this? He wasn't in the mood for a fight so he decided he would let it slide. “And who are you?”

 

 

 **  
**   The grin she gave him could have frozen water if she had smiled at it, “Meg. Meg Masters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and leave kudos! Tbh I would have abandoned this story awhile ago if you guys hadn't kept commenting and leaving kudos.


	15. Hunter found out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, so I am looking for a new Betta/Muse/Motivator to read over each chapter before I post it! If you are interested in it leave a message for me in the comments (the schedule for it would be super flexible so there wouldn't be a ton of pressure to get it done at a specific deadline.) This is Unbetta'd so all mistakes are my own

     Dean found Sam talking to a blonde she-cat with rusty stripes in her fur. He paused and watched, feeling a bit of pride swell in his chest. Look at his little (big) Sammy getting out there again. He knew Jess’s death took a toll on him and in all honesty he was getting worried for him. His moping around and pity parties could not be healthy. He understood that it must have hurt, but it was long over do that he pick himself up off the ground. He turned around and walked off deciding that it was best to give them some time to talk.

  
  
  


     Dean ate the meager squirrel he had caught under a low branched pine tree. He felt in his element in the forest; there was just something about the scent and the peace that comforted him. He briefly entertained the notion of running off and just living here. Abandoning the hunter's life for this. He chuckled to himself as he buried the remains of his meal and began his walk back to the twolegs nest. Yeah right, him leave the hunter’s life? Everyone knows once you start there is no going back. Ever. Sam had learned that the hard way. Besides, he still had to find their Dad and help Sam avenge his mate. He paused and looked for any of those horrible smelling monsters as he crossed the black road. 

  
  
  


     As he reached the other end of the road he smelled sulfur. He looked around cautiously and took cover in a bush. Where had this scent come from? He looked between the gaps in the white painted fence and realized the scent was coming strongly from their. He squeezed through a  gap into the backyard and checked once again to make sure no one was around. He opened his mouth and breathed in, tasting the scents as they mixed together into a sour and foul tasting thing. He cringed at the scent and walked forward, definitely this way.

  
  


      Dean paused for a moment, wasn't this where that suspicious looking kitten lived? He knew that little furball had been hiding something! He crossed the yard and bounded up to the back door. A cat door, how cute. And stupid. Why in the world did twolegs bother with curfews if they had a cat door? Something he would just never understand; he crossed in. He was instantly greeted by the sulfur scent becoming overpowering. Yep, something had definitely come from here. He padded along as silently as he could. Last thing he wanted to do was get caught by the twolegs or even the she-cat who lived here. He opened his mouth again and followed the scent down a hallway and into the kitchen. He looked around, time to investigate for any sign of suspicious ongoings. 

  
  


     It was nearly dark outside and he had almost been caught by the twolegs twice. All that had fruited from Dean's search was a pair of pawprints burned into the tile floor. The scent was strongest here. ‘ _ So now I know where it came from. Now how and why was it here? _ ’ Dean thought as he exited the twolegs nest. Right into the troublesome little furball who knew something. The kitten looked as startled to see Dead as Dean was to see her. She squeaked in alarm and unsheathed her claws, taking a swipe at Dean. Dean backed up and smirked to himself, this kitten was cute, trying to attack a trained hunter. “Woah there fluff ball sheath your claws, I surrender!” 

  
  


     “You! Yo-You stay out of my home!” She squeaked. It took all of Dean’s self control not to coo at the small kit.

  
  


     “How about I strike a deal with you. I’ll stay out if you tell me how you summoned a demon.” It was a long shot that the kitten did this, but it was undoubtedly a summoning. But the way the kitten looked like he had just thrown cold water on her confirmed his suspicion. She had either been involved in this or knew who was. 

  
  


     She looked at her paws, “I just did it the way the creepy old cat told us too.” 

  
  


     Dean tilted his head to the side in a questioning manner, “what old cat?”

 

     The kit looked annoyed, “I don't know! He was old and had ratty fur. Oh and he had gold eyes too! Super creepy and he smelled really bad,” She scrunched her nose up as she said that and continued talking. But Dean wasn't listening. 

 

     “Did you say gold eyes?” He snapped at her, any playfulness he had was gone. It couldn’t be…..

 

      She physically flinched away from him and looked scared, “ye-yeah. They were kind of pretty but his gaze was super intense and just….. something about it was wrong.”

  
  


      It was Deans turn to feel like cold water had been splashed on him. For a moment he heard his Dad’s voice,  _ “It was the cat with the Golden eyes we are hunting. He killed your Mom and I am going to kill him.”  _ Was it? Was this the son of a flea ridden bitch that had murdered his mother? Destroyed his chance for a happy life? Screwed up his father so badly that he had become obsessed with the idea of him? He hoped it was. Golden eyes would be nothing but a piece of crow food by the time he was done with him. Then he could go tell his father…. He looked back at the kitten and noticed she still looked at him terrified, as if she was expecting him to attacker her any second. He smiled at her, “Thanks kit. I owe ya one!” He knelt down and licked the fur on her head the wrong way before he turned and ran off. 

 

     The kitten hissed at him as he left, “and don’t come back!”

  
  


     He quickly ran through the neighborhood, ignoring the sounds of prey scuttling in the bushes, or the birds in the trees. Any remaining hunger had dissipated for the time being and his mind was on one thing. Bringing down the thing that had cursed his family. He only slowed down to look at each end of the black road and make sure his crossing wasn't going to get him killed. He rushed through the grass and felt the wind in his fur, oh how he relished these moments. All things aside he genuinely liked running, liked the feel of it.

  
     Dean arrived at the old twolegs nest and looked around, his heart stopping dead when he smelled sulfur. He quickly rushed under the nest, “Sam?’ He called out. He couldn’t see anyone and no one replied. His heart was skipping beats as he exited, looking around wildly. He stopped himself. “Calm down Dean, panicking won't help.” He opened his mouth and took a whiff of the air, there was no scent of blood. And there was no sign of a fight. That was good, that means Sam went with them willingly, so he was unharmed. He looked around for clues as to where they could have gone. He had a stroke of luck as he found a piece of the blonde fur sticking in a jagged part of the fence. So they went this way. Dean squeezed underneath the fence and began to follow the scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave me comments and Kudos, you have no idea just how much they mean to me!


End file.
